The Heir to the digiworld
by SailorEevee
Summary: My first fic, the story of the children of the 'destined
1. Prolouge

The Heir to the Digi-world  
Prolouge  
  
  
"I can't belive what the digi-world is coming to",coughed Gennai, his eyes rough and watery.  
A boy, only 11 or 12, ran up to him in alarm."What do you mean Gennai? About the war? About the deaths of our..."  
He stopped there, knowing the pain that awakened in everyone's hearts when they spoke of the deaths.  
  
The only other person there, a slightly older girl, walked over then, wringing her hands in despair. "What's wrong Izzy? Is Gennai dying?" She asked worriedly. Izzy nodded his head. The girl,Mimi, gasped and shook. Izzy tried to comfort her, but it was no use.  
  
"Why must everyone die? Tai,Sora,Joe,TK,Kari,the digimon,and...Matt. Why did they have to die!?" Mimi broke down into tears.  
"I'm sorry for you two." spoke Gennai. "You are the only digidestined left alive after the wars, and one of you will not bbe going back home."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about Gennai? Who's going to die?" Izzy said, his face creased with worry. "No one's going to die child,other than me of course. But you Izzy, you will stay here, to watch the digiworld and take my place." Izzy nodded. "But there is one other thing you must do.   
  
"What? Tell me!" Izzy said.  
  
"You must watch for the children...the heirs to the digiworld.." With that,Gennai coughed and died.  
  
"What does he mean...heirs to the digiworld?" Izzy turned to ask Mimi, but she was gone. "Gennai must of sent her back." Izzy thought. "Good luck Mimi." 


	2. Alicia finds Lupinmon

The Heir to the Digi-world  
Part 1  
  
Author's note: Okay, the people who read the prologe before this know that I said Izzy and Mimi were 11-13 years old. Well, to make my story work, I need the ages to be much higher. Let's just say they were adults then, kay? Alright, on to my first fic!  
  
  
  
Silence, peace and serenity. Well, that wouldn't last very long, she knew, so she took the short peace to think. Her heart was still screaming, screaming for the one she lost, the other half of her soul. She could still imagine his voice, see his face, and feel his touch. She dove deeper into memories oof the kiss that bound them to each other. That first kiss...He had been leaning against a wall (which he often did) resting, when she had come up to him. She had a crush on him, and was dared by one friend to kiss him. She had bent over, trying to get him before he woke up, but then she felt strong arms support her, and a gentle kiss placed on her lips.  
Mimi Ishida sighed and reveled in the thought. He had been gone for too long. Even the rational part of her mind missed him. It was hard to live without him...  
"MOM!" The screech echoed through the house as a 15 year old girl walked down the stairs, carring a huge gym bag. Alicia Ishida stared at her mother, waiting for her to come out of the "dreamworld" as Alicia called it. "MOM!! Wake up already!"   
"Huh? Oh, Alicia, what do you want honey?" asked Mimi, a bit angry that her wonderful daydream had been interrupted. Another thought of her beloved sent her hand to her crest, still hanging from her neck.   
"I'm going to Jenny's for a sleepover, and won't be back until Sunday."  
"Sleepover?" Mimi asked," Ooh no, you have a project to do, and won't be going anywhere until you finish it. Isn't it some kind of family tree or somthing? Try going through the attic, there's plenty of old stuff there." Alicia sighed and dumped her bag on the couch."What's in that bag anyway?" Asked Mimi, always the mother. "It's my makeup...for the morning, y'know?" replied Alicia as she pulled down the attic stairs. Mimi sighed, remembering when she would of brought that much makeup along. She knew better now, all the makeup once almost killed her. Mimi smiled a little, then went back to the comforting presence of her memories.  
"Why do I have to do this stupid project now? All I have to write about is Mom. I know nothing about my dad, not even how he died! " Alicia grumbled as she dug through all the dusty heirlooms in the attic. But her eyes found a strange looking machine, buried under a ton of her Mom's old clothes. "I wonder what this is?" she thought as she picked it up.   
Right next to it was an old picture of two people. One was a 20 year old girl, clad in a nasty pink fringed shirt wearing a huge pink cowboy hat. "That has to be Mom." Alicia said,"But look at all the pink! I wonder who the guy is?" He looked a little older than her mom in the picture, and was tall. He had blond hair styled in a weird look and also had blue eyes. He was holding her mother's hand and was grinning a kind of sarcastic smile. Alicia gasped, realizing how much she looked like him. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, could he be her father?" "Wow... I didn't know how much I...hey! What was that?"   
A flash of bue light startled her. Her eyes followed it until she saw a pendant-like necklace hanging on a post. It had a tiny design on it. "This looks like mom's, but with a different design. I wonder who this belongs to?" Suddenly It shone again with the same dazzling blue light,only this time, the machine (which Alicia had strapped to her jeans so she would look at it later) started to glow and make a wierd whistling sound. "What the?!!" Alicia shouted as the light surrounded her and pulled her to it's center. She gasped just as she fell unconcious.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Izzy awakened to a beeping from his digivice. He hadn't heard that sound in years. Was it Mimi? Had she decided to come back? Or maybe was Gennai right? Were the heirs to the digiworld finally coming?  



	3. They wander the digital world

The heir to the digiworld p2  
  
Alicia slowly became aware of the world around her. She got up and stared. This wasn't her attic! There were weird kinds of palm trees everywhere, with strange animal calls and moans. She suddeny felt a string against her neck. The necklace she had found in her attic was still on her, along with the machine. Alicia was really confused. She started to walk away, but she saw there was nowhere to go. It all looked the same to her. A sudden animal cry startled her. The animal sounded hurt. With a muttered "Maybe I should find it," Alicia headed off towards the sound.  
A while later, after heading through a patch of forest, becoming more hot, sweaty, and dirty than she'd ever been, Alicia came to the source of the sound. A large red bug(that's what it looked like anyway) was a attacking a small black wolf-like animal. The wolf was limping and had blood all down its right leg, but was still bravely trying to fend off the much bigger creature. "Hey! Shoo! Leave it alone!" Alicia shouted, but the bug payed no attention to her. The wolf did though. It turned and looked at her for a minute, studying mostly her necklace and machine, but then cried out when the bug bit it. Alicia was scared. She had never seen anything as big as that bug,but she had to help the wolf. It was her fault it got bitten again anyway. She searched her pockets, but found only her extra can of hair spray. She pulled it out and sprayed the bug with it. The thing reared back, startled, and ran off, crashing through the brush, screaming wildly.  
  
The wolf trotted over to her, watching her intently. Alicia was still a little nervous. "Sh..shoo" Alicia stuttered quickly, backing away. The wolf cocked its head, then started to laugh. "Wait a minute, wolves don't laugh. I must be going crazy!" Alicia said, still backing away from the wolf. The wolf, breaking into a run, calmly replied,"A wolf? I'm no wolf! My name's Lupinmon, and you saved my life. That means I have to hang around for a while. So...what's your name?" Alica jumped, very nervous. The thing had talked! "Uh..I'm Alicia...and I've...uh..never really been here..so I better just head back home..."  
"Oh, then I have to take you to Izzy, he can tell you about the digi-world."  
"Digi-world?"  
"Yikes! You really have to see Izzy!"  
"Izzy?"  
"Ugh, just come on!" Lupinmon led Alicia through more and more forest, until the finally came to a small lake. "So, where's this Izzy guy?" Alicia asked, scanning the banks of the lake. "Down there." Lupinmon motioned to the lake. "Huh? In the lake?" Lupinmon nodded. "Yeah, right. No one can live IN a lake!" But just then, the water started to split, leaving a long stairway to a regular looking Japanese home at the bottom. "He lives down there?" asked Alicia, very confused. "Yup! He's probably waiting for us now. Come on!" Lupinmon said, leading Alicia down the stairs. When they reached the door, a short man with spiky red hair come out, carring a portable labtop. "Ahhhhh! Come in, you're both probably starving! Looking at the very confused Alicia he added,"I'll explain everything inside."  
  
"So, what is your name girl?" Izzy asked when they were done eating. "Alicia, sir." She replied nervously. "Yes, Alicia. Now please listen closely, because what I have to say is very important. That necklace you have is called a crest. The crest of friendship actually, your father's crest. The machine was his digivice. The can both make a select digimon digivolve, that is, change into a more powerful form. You will not be able to go home until you find the lost crest, the crest of courage. It was stolen during the war."  
"War?"  
"There was a great digital war between the good and evil digimon. Your father,me,and our friends,the digidestined, came back to help fight the war. But the evil digimon that headed the others, Demonmon, was very powerful. Most of us were killed. Courage,Love,Reliability,Hope, Light, and Friendship all died. But myself, and Sincerity survived the fight only because of the noble sacrifices of our digimon. But one death, Friendship's, your father's, was also a sacrifice."  
"How..how did my father die?"  
"That you must find out on your own. But right now, you must get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you. " Izzy lead her to a room, and went to his own. "Good luck to you, Alicia, for Demonmon may still be out there." Izzy muttered before going to bed himself. 


End file.
